


Zerojedynkowo

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stara się ułożyć sobie życie po śmierci Sherlocka. Pewnego dnia Mycroft nalega na spotkanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Londyński, złośliwy drobny deszcz oblepiał wszystko dookoła. John Watson wyszedł z kawiarni i postawił kołnierz kurtki. Pomimo paskudnej pogody postanowił wrócić do mieszkania na nogach. Harry proponowała, że go odwiezie, ale on zdecydowanie potrzebował spaceru. Wrócił do spotkań z Harry po tym, kiedy w czasie żałoby sama się do niego odezwała. Zaważyły dwa czynniki: ukończenie odwyku przez Harriett i tragiczny stan Johna. Na początku spotkań w ogóle nie rozmawiali o jego sytuacji, Harry wzięła na siebie ciężar rozmowy. Opowiadała o odwyku, który wreszcie jej pomógł, o tym, jak teraz czuje się bardziej kompletna i o poczuciu winy, że zepsuła swoje małżeństwo. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach odważyła się zapytać o Sherlocka. John początkowo odpowiadał zdawkowo, ale z czasem zaczął snuć coraz więcej opowieści o nim. Harry cierpliwie słuchała i John czuł się w zasadzie zadowolony, że ma kogoś z zewnątrz, z kim może o tym pogadać. Kogoś, kto nigdy nie poznał Sherlocka. Jednak jego chęć do opowieści o Sherlocku gwałtownie osłabła, kiedy pewnego mroźnego popołudnia w dusznej kawiarni Harry delikatnie położyła swoją dłoń na jego dłoni i powiedziała pocieszającym tonem:

\- Nie ma nic wstydliwego w tym, że go kochałeś.

John patrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem, które ona odczytała jako chęć do opowieści o wspólnej orientacji i o własnym zdziwieniu, kiedy zorientowała się, że jej brat jest gejem. Kiedy John w końcu odzyskał mowę powiedział zdanie, które, jak miał wrażenie odkąd poznał Sherlocka wypowiedział już milion razy:

\- Ale ja nie jestem gejem!

Harry spojrzała na niego zdumionym wzrokiem i po dłużej chwili milczenia powiedziała:

\- Ale…czy ty słyszałeś jak o nim opowiadasz? Kto jest tyle w żałobie po stracie przyjaciela?

John rzucił wtedy coś w stylu _Nie będziemy tego kontynuować_ i wyszedł z kawiarni.

Następnego dnia dostał smsa, w którym Harry przepraszała i zapewniała, że w takim razie pomyliła się i że mogą nie poruszać tego tematu, jeśli jest dla niego taki drażliwy. John złamał się dopiero po kilku dniach i w końcu wrócili do w miarę regularnych spotkań.

Które, jak John przyznał, były dosyć nudnawe. Obecnie Harry nieustannie opowiadała o swojej nowej dziewczynie, usiłując w dziwny sposób połączyć radość ze swojego stanu zakochania i troskę o Johna. John zmuszony był sam przed sobą przyznać, że spotyka się z Harry, aby zupełnie nie zdziczeć. Poza nią i pacjentami z przychodni od czasu do czasu spotykał się jeszcze z Lestradem, Molly i panią Hudson. W zasadzie z Lestradem spotkał się tylko kilka razy na niezręcznym piwie. Po jakiś sześciu miesiącach od śmierci Sherlocka Lestade delikatnie zaproponował Johnowi współpracę z policją przy rozwiązywaniu spraw, na co John wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, pierwszym w ciągu ostatniego półrocza. Kiedy opanował wreszcie zduszony chichot poklepał delikatnie Lestrada po ramieniu i powiedział:

\- A jak ja mógłbym wam pomóc? Bądźmy szczerzy, widzę jeszcze mniej od was i zawsze byłem tam, bo Sherlock tego chciał.

Po tym stwierdzeniu zapadła odrobinę niezręczna cisza, którą John szybko przerwał, nawiązując do głośnej obecnie sprawy grupy hakerów. Do pani Hudson wpadał średnio raz na dwa miesiące na bardzo krótkie herbatki, które kończyły się w momencie łzawego wspominania przez panią Hudson Sherlocka i wszystkiego, co było z nim związane. Najswobodniej czuł się w towarzystwie Molly, do której laboratorium wpadał od czasu do czasu. Zdarzało im się jeść wspólnie lunch, a Molly nie rzucała uwag na temat Sherlocka. Rozmawiali albo o jej najnowszych badaniach, albo o pacjentach Johna. W powietrzu wisiało wiele niewypowiedzianych słów, a oboje czuli, że lepiej do nich nie nawiązywać. Teraz, prawie półtorej roku po śmierci Sherlocka Molly wspomniała, że zaczęła spotykać się z kolegą z laboratorium obok. John wykazał delikatny entuzjazm. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że spotykania z tymi osobami tworzą most między przeszłością, która bezpowrotnie i boleśnie się skończyła i przyszłością, której nie miał. Jego obecne życie było pozbawione jakiekolwiek sensu. Było co prawda ułożone, a jego rytm wyznaczała głównie praca, ale John czuł się tak, jakby w momencie skoku z dachu Sherlock zabrał ze sobą wszystkie jego uczucia, zostawiając płaską obojętność.

Zdarzało mu się czasem odczuwać jakiś cień radości, zadowolenia, ale poza tym nic. Dlatego w zasadzie ucieszyła go złość, którą zareagował, kiedy następnego dnia odebrał smsa o treści _Musimy się spotkać. Mycroft Holmes_. Oczywiście miał zamiar go zignorować, jak większość smsów, które otrzymywał od Mycrofta przez ostatnie półtorej roku, ale ta pozostałość złości ucieszyła go.

Jednak w ciągu dnia dostał jeszcze szereg smsów typu: _Naprawdę_ , _To pilne_ i _Musimy porozmawiać._ Nie pozwolił sobie na zastanowienie się, czego Mycroft od niego chciał. Po śmierci Sherlocka zrzucił na Mycrofta część winy za to, że Sherlock skoczył. Większość winy, oczywiście, przynależała się jemu. Mycroft zazwyczaj zostawiał go w spokoju, więc zdziwił się odrobinę, kiedy po wyjściu z pracy zobaczył charakterystyczny czarny samochód czekający na niego przy wyjściu.

Plan Johna, aby go zignorować nie mógł zostać zrealizowany, bo w momencie, kiedy Johna zamknął za sobą drzwi przychodni drzwi auta otworzyły się. Wysiadła z niego nie znana Johnowi urodziwa kobieta, ale postawnie zbudowany mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach. John parsknął pod nosem i ruszył ścieżką.

\- Mycroft chce pana widzieć.

John mruknął _domyślam się_ i ruszył dalej. Jednak w tym momencie drzwi auta z drugiej strony otworzyły się i wysiadł z nich jeszcze bardziej postawnie zbudowany mężczyzna, który zastawił mu drogę.

\- Nalega.

John spojrzał w ziemię. Nie widział Mycrofta od prawie roku i wcale za nim nie tęsknił. Wiedział jednak, że raczej nie uda mu się uniknąć spotkania, skoro Mycroft tak na nie nalega. Wsiadł do samochodu i spędził długie czterdzieści minut wciśnięty między dwóch pracowników Mycrofta, poważnie zastanawiając się na co przekazywane są jego podatki. Ze zdziwieniem odnotował, że samochód zwalnia przy jednym ze szpitali na obrzeżach Londynu. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy Mycroft miał wypadek. Z drugiej strony, przecież John był chyba ostatnią osobą, którą chciałby widzieć przy szpitalnym łóżku. No chyba, że umiera. John jakoś nie potrafi ustosunkować się do tej myśli. W końcu wysiedli i został wprowadzony podziemnym wejściem, a następnie przeszli przez jedno ze skrzydeł szpitala. John nie do końca mógł zorientować się, na jakim oddziale się znajdują. Kazano mu iść do końca długiego korytarza, a po drodze nie spotkał nikogo. Korytarz skręcił w lewo, a pod ścianą czekał na niego Mycroft, cały i zdrowy.

\- Jednak się skusiłeś?

\- Sprawiałeś wrażenie, jakby to była propozycja nie do odrzucenia.

Mycroft skrzywił wargi, co chyba miało być odpowiedzią na kiepski żart Johna.

\- Dowiem się w końcu po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś?- zapytał John.

\- Achh, tak. Przewiduje, że w efekcie nawet się ucieszysz.

Ruszył do przodu i otworzył drzwi sali. Była to zwyczajna sala szpitalna, jednak bardzo dobrze wyposażona. Zasadniczo była pusta, w dalekim kącie stało się jedno łóżko. W półmroku, rozpraszanym tylko światłem pochodzącym z maszynerii Johnowi wydawało się, że dostrzega na nim jakąś postać.

\- Powinienem chyba powiedzieć: jest cały twój. – Mycroft wskazał na łóżko ręką, sam stając pod ścianą przy wejściu do sali.

John, bardzo zdezorientowany, ruszył do łóżka. Właściwie poczuł, że to on, zanim go rozpoznał. Nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć. Widział jego martwe i zakrwawione ciało leżące na chodniku, sam stwierdził brak pulsu. Może to jakiś podstęp Mycrofta? Ostatni odcinek pokonał biegiem. Na łóżku przed nim leżał Sherlock. Bez wątpienia żył, wskazywały na to nie tylko urządzenia medyczne, ale jego wznosząca i opadająca się klatka piersiowa. Trudno było rozpoznać w nim Sherlocka, którego znał. Był wychudły, żałośnie wychudły, miał zgolone włosy. Był pobity, chociaż to chyba za delikatne słowo. Całe jego ciało wydawało się zmasakrowane. Miał rozcięcia i siniaki na rękach, szyj, twarzy. Rozcięty i zszyty łuk brwiowy, spuchnięte kości policzkowe, rany na głowie. Jedna z rąk, która leżała na prześcieradle była w gipsie, a palce wystające z niego były spuchnięte i posiniaczone. John patrzył na niego nieruchomo. Uczucia, które wcześniej były jakby spłaszczone, teraz zalały go cała falą. Czuł niepewność, radość, ból, oszołomienie, wściekłość. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że Sherlock żyje. Nie wiedział, co spowodowało, że jest taki zmaltretowany. Sherlock zdawał się spać, ale prawdopodobnie był na silnej dawce środków przeciwbólowych. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zdaje sobie sprawę z obecności Johna. Powoli obrócił się w stronę Mycrofta, który stał i po prostu przyglądał mu się.

\- Niestety, pocałunek na powitanie raczej nie będzie możliwy- zbliżył się w stronę Johna – Jak widzisz, jego stan wskazuje na to, że już na stałe zostanie w Londynie.

\- Wiedziałeś przez cały czas, prawda? – zapytał John bardzo cicho, tak cicho, że nie był pewien że Mycroft go usłyszy.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Gdybym ci jednak powiedział, to jestem pewien, że…

\- Wiedziałeś, że on przeżył. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale przeżył, a ty pozwoliłeś mi przez prawie dwa lata wierzyć, że on jest martwy, że nigdy nie wróci! – te słowa John  wypowiedział już głośniej.

Mycroft nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, bo John rzucił się na niego, bijąc na oślep. Nie zdążył za bardzo uszkodzić Mycrofta, bo do sali wpadli ci sami ochroniarze, którzy towarzyszyli Johnowi w podróży tutaj i odciągnęli go od Mycrofta, boleśnie wykręcając ręce. Mycroft powoli podniósł się z podłogi, wstał i otrzepał przybrudzony garnitur. Starł krew z rozciętej wargi i cicho powiedział:

\- Puśćcie go.

Ochroniarze jednak nie zareagowali, nadal przytrzymując Johna w dość bolesnej, skulonej pozycji.

\- Puśćcie go i zostawcie nas samych.

Wykonali to polecenie raczej niechętnie i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Mycroft spojrzał na niego i wskazując głową łóżko powiedział:

-Cóż, podejrzewam, że jego to nie czeka, prawda?

I nie czekając na odpowiedź Johna kontynuował:

\- Nie może wrócić do wykonywania tego, czym do tej pory się zajmował. Nie tylko ze względu na swój stan, ale także dlatego, że odkryto, że jest wtyczką. Może więc wrócić do Londynu i do swojego zwyczajnego, nudnego życia. – jego głos ociekał ironią – Wezwałem cię dopiero, kiedy jego stan względnie się ustabilizował.

Mycroft zaczął spacerować po sali w tą i z powrotem.

\- Problem z Sherlockiem jest taki, że gdy zostawi się go samego na dłużej, na wierzch zaczynają wychodzić, nazwijmy to, ciemne strony jego charakteru. W trakcie misji, która wykonywał miewał epizody zażywania narkotyków. W zasadzie, bywały to dłuższe epizody. Nie było to dla mnie oczywiście zaskoczeniem, przez wzgląd na jego przeszłość. Jedynym momentem, kiedy nad sobą panował był ten czas, kiedy mieszkaliście razem. Po jego wyzdrowieniu miałem zamiar umieścić go na odwyku, ale pomyślałem, że dam ci szansę. Możesz z nim z powrotem zamieszkać, jeśli chcesz, pod warunkiem, że utrzymasz go z dala od narkotyków.

\- A ty kim jesteś, żeby decydować za niego? – John zbliżył się do Mycrofta.

\- Wierz mi, chociaż tego nie przyzna, będzie wolał zamieszkać z tobą. Ale ty przemyśl to dobrze, bo będziesz musiał się nim zajmować dopóki nie wyzdrowieje, a także, co gorsza, potem.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka – Dowiem się chociaż, co mu się stało?

\- Został brutalnie pobity, ledwo go odratowaliśmy. Nie powinien mieć jednak trwałego uszczerbku, poza dłonią. Jeśli nie będzie jej rehabilitował, a wiesz mi, nie będzie, to może być częściowo niesprawna. Poza tym, jest cały jak nowy.

John spojrzał na niego z wyrazem niedowierzania.

\- Więc jak? Wyjdzie stąd za jakiś tydzień, oczywiście załatwię wam mieszkanie. Nadal chcecie mieszkać na Baker Street?

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo John - Ja się wszystkim zajmę.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się z wyższością. - Tak? A jak masz zamiar pogodzić pracę z niańczeniem go?

\- Ty jakoś dajesz radę, co?

Mycroft pominął tę uwagę milczeniem.

\- I jak wyobrażasz sobie mieszkanie wspólnie w tej klitce, w której mieszkasz teraz? Oczywiście, że potrzebujcie nowego mieszkania.

John przemilczał jego odpowiedź i odrobinę za szybko zapytał:

\- Kiedy mogę się z nim zobaczyć?

\- Odstawimy mu leki za dzień lub dwa. Dam ci znać. Nalegam, żebyś dał się odwieźć z powrotem.

\- Pieprz się – John spojrzał jeszcze przelotnie na Sherlocka, wciąż leżącego nieruchomo i szybko wyszedł. Po drodze zadzwonił po taksówkę, a przy wyjściu minął ochroniarzy, którzy nie sprawiali wrażenia tak chętnych do wspólnej przejażdżki, jak wcześniej. Poczekał na taksówkę i przez całą drogę milczał.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft nie skontaktował się z nim jednak przez cały tydzień. John w zasadzie nie wiedział, jak się do tego odnieść. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć Sherlocka i przekonać się, że naprawdę wszystko z nim w porządku. Ani przez chwilę nie wierzył w zapewnienia Mycrofta. Z drugiej strony ten czas pozwoli mu na ułożenie sobie tej sytuacji w głowie. Po powrocie ze szpitala John po prostu padł na łóżko, zasypiając w momencie przyłożenia głowy do poduszki i obudził się dopiero następnego ranka, nieomal spóźniając się do pracy. Cieszył się, że niedawno przeniósł się z przychodni do szpitala, bo pochłaniało go to dużo bardziej. Między kolejnymi pacjentami starał się poradzić sobie z myślą, że Sherlock żyje. Przez pierwsze dwa dni w zasadzie żył w stanie szoku, potem przeszedł w fazę gniewu. Zastanawiał się, którą część ciała Sherlocka ma ochotę uszkodzić najbardziej, a wybór ten był mocno ograniczony ze względu na stan Sherlocka. Po tygodniu udało mu się chociaż odrobinę ugładzić wzburzone emocje i zaczął martwić się, dlaczego Mycroft nadal się z nim nie kontaktuje. Postanowił schować dumę do kieszeni i wieczorem zadzwonić do niego. Jednak kiedy po południu wrócił z pracy, zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z drzwiami jego mieszkania. Przeklinając sam siebie, że nie umieścił broni bliżej drzwi, cicho je otworzył.

W środku, na jego niezasłanym rano łóżku siedział Sherlock, a po drugiej stronie pokoju, na starym krześle Mycroft. Sherlock siedział w rozrzuconej pościeli z podciągniętymi nogami, w dresie i miną obrażonego dziecka. Mycroft w nieodłącznym garniturze wstał na widok Watsona.

\- Jesteś więc. No dobrze, spakuj się, udało mi się załatwić wasz poprzedni adres. Podejrzewam, że nie masz zbyt wielu rzeczy.

John zignorował go, wpatrując się w Sherlocka. Ten opuścił nogi na podłogę i powiedział:

-Dzięki za nadania kolorytu jego twarzy. Od jakiegoś czasu miałem ochotę to zrobić.

John stłumił śmiech i wreszcie spojrzał na Mycrofta:

\- Przypomnisz mi jeszcze raz czemu miałbym cię słuchać?

Mycroft przewrócił oczami i zaczął przechadzać się po części pokoju.

\- Bo nie zmieścicie się w tym mieszkaniu – zrobił w powietrzu znak palcami. – Masz jednoosobowe łóżka i wszędzie stąd daleko.

\- Oczywiście załatwiłeś już na Baker Street wszystkie podsłuchy?- upewnił się John.

Tu Sherlock parsknął śmiechem. John zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Tak się składa, że nie mógł tego zrobić - powiedział Sherlock - Miałem kilka argumentów, aby go do tego przekonać. Prawda, braciszku?

Mycroft obrócił się w stronę drzwi i powiedział:

\- Za kwadrans będzie na was czekał samochód do przewiezienia was i rzeczy. Tu masz parę pudełek – wskazał na podłogę pod oknem, po czym zabrał parasolkę stojącą przy drzwiach i wyszedł.

Po zamknięciu drzwi w pokoju zrobiło się cicho. W promieniu wpadającym zza starych, brunatnych zasłon migotał kurz. John wbił wzrok w podłogę i zaplótł ręce za plecami.Po chwili milczenia odezwał się:

\- Będzie tak. Zamieszkam z tobą i pomogę ci. Ustalimy jednak nowe zasady, jeśli się na nie nie zgodzisz, to ja zostaję tutaj, a ty wychodzisz. Żadnych narkotyków i innych odurzających środków. Wyjątek stanowią tylko środki przeciwbólowe, które ci przepisze i podam. Mówię o wszystkich środkach odurzających, włączając w to syrop na kaszel. Jeśli złamiesz którąś z tych reguł to wylatujesz. Ustalamy również, że jesteś mądrzejszy i z łatwością mnie oszukasz. Ale przysięgam ci, zrobisz to, a wyjdę i już nie wrócę. Za każdym razem, kiedy mnie nie będzie, a ty poczujesz ochotę na wzięcie czegoś to piszesz do mnie, tłumaczysz czemu chcesz wziąć i razem to rozwiązujemy. Mówiąc zawsze mam na myśli zawsze – również kiedy jestem w pracy, na randce, śpię czy jestem pod prysznicem. Nauczymy cię też zwykłego życia. Będziesz spędzał dnie w normalny sposób, chodząc do kina, restauracji i na spacer. Do rozwiązywania jakichkolwiek spraw wrócisz dopiero, kiedy wystarczająco zrehabilitujesz rękę. I nigdy ci nie wybaczę tego, że zniknąłeś. – wziął głęboki oddech i zamilknął na chwilę. – Kiwnij głową na znak, że rozumiesz i się zgadzasz.

Sherlock przez cały czas jego przemowy nie odrywał od niego oczu. John wiedział, że analizuje go we właściwy sobie sposób. I miał nadzieję, że nie przeprowadzi tej analizy na głos. Kiedy skończył, Sherlock popatrzył mu prostu w oczy i przez krótką chwilę John zastanawiał się czy nie stracił Sherlocka ponownie.

Sherlock jednak kiwa głową i odwracił się w stronę łóżka. John stłumi westchnienie ulgi i spytał Sherlocka:

\- Jak się czujesz? – pytanie było o tyle zasadne, że pomimo, iż Sherlock wyglądał lepiej, to tylko trochę lepiej. Nadal na prawie każdej części ciała, które była widoczna ma siniaki i zadrapania. Łuk brwiowy zaczął się goić. Włosy tez odrosły na kilka milimetrów, dzięki czemu twarz nie wydawała się tak bardzo wychudła. Lewa ręka nadal była w gipsie.

\- Lepiej od dziewięciu minut, od kiedy Mycroft wyszedł z tego pokoju – posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

John zabrał się do pakowania swoich rzeczy. Nie było tego za wiele, po kilkunastu minutach spakował już wszystko co miał. Kazał w tym czasie Sherlockowi siedzieć na łóżku i nie przeszkadzać. W zasadzie nie odzywali się, John przy pakowaniu książek zapytał tylko cicho:

\- Pewnie nie powiesz mi gdzie byłeś i jak przeżyłeś?

\- Mógłbym, ale wtedy mój brat osobiście wysłałby mnie tam, gdzie miałem znaleźć się skacząc.

John skinął głową i wrócił do pakowania. Nadal było między nimi dziwnie, Sherlock wyglądał źle, ale pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów John czuł się lepiej. Czuł się, jakby z jego piersi ściągnięto ogromny ciężar, a stalowa obręcz utrudniająca oddychanie poluzowała się. Przeprowadzka nastąpiła szybko. Na Baker Street właściwie nic się nie zmieniło, było tylko czyściej niż wtedy, kiedy John i Sherlock tu mieszkali. John nie miał pojęcia jak Mycroftowi udało się odzyskać mieszkanie. Podejrzewał, że opłacał je cały czas. Ich pokoje wyglądały jak wcześniej i John był niemal pewien, że w szafie Sherlocka znajduje się mnóstwo koszul i garniturów. Postanowił, że przez pierwsze kilka dni weźmie urlop, żeby zorientować się w stanie zdrowia Sherlocka Bez wątpienia pomogła mu w tym notatka od Mycrofta, znaleziona na szafce przy łóżku z rozpiską dolegliwości i leków, które powinien przyjmować Sherlock. Jako postscriptum Mycroft dopisał, że mieszkanie jest sprawdzone na obecność narkotyków. John kiwnął głową na znak uznania.

Wiedział, że Sherlock przez cały czas od powrotu przeleżał w szpitalu pod okiem Mycrofta, z drugiej jednak strony znał możliwości Sherlocka. Pani Hudson odwiedziła ich zaraz po powrocie, zalewając się łzami i wielokrotnie ściskając Sherlocka. Następnego dnia przyszła Molly i Lestrade. Lestrade krótko uścisnął Sherlocka i od razu zaproponował mu powrót do współpracy z policja. Po tym, jak zauważył spojrzenie Johna dodał szybko _Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy_ i wyszedł, mijając się w drzwiach z Molly. Molly krzyczała na Sherlocka przez około pół godziny, wyliczając wszystkie przewinienia Sherlocka i to, kogo zranił. John, chociaż zajął w jej zestawieniu pierwsze miejsce milczał, a kiedy Molly nabrała powietrza na następną falę wyrzutów zaproponował herbatę. Sherlock przez cały ten czas nic nie mówił, chociaż John zauważył, że po kilku minutach krzyków Molly jakby się wyłączył i John był pewien, że jego myśli zajmuje teraz coś zupełnie innego. Niestety, Mycroftowi niezbyt długo udało się ukryć powrót Sherlocka do żywych, więc kolejny dzień spędzili zamknięci w mieszkaniu, zastrzegając wcześniej pani Hudson, żeby nikogo nie wpuszczała. John zauważył przez okno, że od rana przed wyjściem stoi dwóch ochroniarzy. Sherlock ignorował całe medialne zamieszanie, wyłączając komórkę. Ponieważ Sherlock był jeszcze słaby i poruszanie się sprawiało mu trudności, na co wydatnie wpływało kilka złamanych żeber, spędzili cały dzień na graniu w gry planszowe.

\- Zaraz powiesz, że to nudy, co? – zapytał John po trzeciej rundzie Scrabble.

\- Czemu nie przyjąłeś tej oferty pracy za granicą? - John już odrobinę zdołał przyzwyczaić się do stwierdzeń Sherlocka odnoszących się do jego życia podczas jego nieobecności.

-Skoro tak dobrze wiesz, co się u mnie działo, to dlaczego nie dałeś mi chociaż małego znaku życia?

W pokoju rozległ się dźwięk smsa. John zignorował go i nadal patrzył na Sherlocka

\- Powinieneś odebrać, to trzeci smsy od siostry od rana. Pewnie niepokoi się, że nie odpisujesz, po tym jak okazało się, że jednak żyje. Nawiasem mówiąc, pewnie cieszy się, że wróciłeś do kontaktu z nią?

Zdenerwowany John chwycił komórkę i wyszedł do sypialni porozmawiać.

W zasadzie John cieszył się z powrotu do pracy. Po kilku dniach z Sherlockiem w jednym mieszkaniu sam zaczynał wariować. Oczywiście, gdyby Sherlock miał jakąś sprawę do rozwiązania, byłby bardziej znośny. John nie zamierzał jednak na razie na to pozwalać, nie byłby wtedy w stanie nad nim zapanować. Starał się wypracować stały rytm: kiedy był w pracy, Sherlock pisał do niego co robi. W czasie swojej pracy pozwalał także Sherlockowi spotykać się z Molly. Złość Molly częściowo minęła i wykazała entuzjazm na propozycję współpracy z Sherlockiem. Dzięki temu, że Sherlock mógł pracować w laboratorium i badać zwłoki był chociaż odrobinę bardziej znośny. Po pracy Johna szli coś zjeść, do kina lub na spacer. John jakoś podświadomie wierzył, że tym dziwnym, nudnym rytmem sprawi, że Sherlock uspokoi się choć częściowo. Oczywiście nie były to standardowe wyjścia. W kinie Sherlock półgłosem komentował nieścisłości fabularne w każdym filmie lub zdradzał wszystkie zagadki po kilku minutach seansu. Zirytowany John w końcu przy następnej wizycie kupił bilet dla siebie w odległym końcu sali, ale Sherlock wysyłał mu wtedy smsy ze wszystkimi nieznośnymi uwagami.

Z restauracjami było odrobinę lepiej, bo Sherlock sam je wybierał. John pozwalał mu w trakcie jedzenia komentować osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście czasem zdarzało się, że zostawali rozpoznani, wtedy najczęściej zmieniali miejsce.Sherlock miał się lepiej, większość siniaków zniknęła, włosy odrosły na tyle, żeby zasłonić rany na głowie, a ostatniego wieczoru John zabrał Sherlocka ze sobą do pracy, żeby ściągnąć mu gips i prześwietlić rękę. Wymagała rehabilitacji, ale po szybkiej konsultacji z ortopedą John upewnił się, że powinna wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Odesłał Sherlocka taksówką do mieszkania, wcześniej grożąc, że jeśli nie będzie ćwiczył dłoni, to zabroni mu pracy w laboratorium Molly. Czasem w czasie pracy odbierał smsy typu _Nudzę się_. Nigdy wcześniej nie smsował tyle z Sherlockiem, ale teraz nauczył się czytać między wierszami i wiedział, które nudzę się oznaczało brak zajęcia, a które nudę umysłu, wiążącą się z naglącą tęsknotą za narkotykami.

W zasadzie udawało mu się zażegnywać kryzysy, raz mijając katastrofę o włos. Sherlock wysłał mu krótkiego smsa, nie podejmując następnie dialogu z Johnem. John nie mógł wyjść ze szpitala, więc wysłał po niego taksówkę, a potem usadził Sherlocka na korytarzu obok swojej dyżurki, pijąc z nim kawę i żartując z Mycrofta. Chociaż Sherlock był bardzo blady, to w specyficzny sposób zdawał się dostrzegać wysiłki Johna. John nie był pewien, czy przywiezienie Sherlocka do szpitala pełnego leków było dobrym pomysłem, ale na szczęście jego dyżur był dość spokojny. Poza tym jednak przyzwyczaił się do brzęczenia telefonu w trakcie dyżuru.

Ostatni smsy głosił: _Jak ludzie o takim umyśle jak ty radzą sobie z takimi stanami?_ John przewrócił oczami i wystukał znad góry dokumentacji, którą uzupełniał:

_Ćwiczysz rękę?_

Po chwili dostał odpowiedź:

_Brakuje mi rozpinania twojej koszuli._

John pozwolił, aby treść smsa dotarła do jego zaspanego umysłu jak kofeina, po czym jeszcze raz sprawdził nadawcę i wysłał po prostu:

_?_

_Guziki mojej już rozpinałem, ale kąt powinien się zmieniać._

John wybuchnął śmiechem. Sherlock widocznie uznał, że rozpinanie koszuli będzie rodzajem ćwiczenia dłoni.

_Rozpinaj poszewkę na poduszce._

_Użyłem już twoich koszul założonych na poduszki. Czy kratka zawsze była twoim ulubionym wzorem?_

John przewrócił oczami, przyzwyczajony do komentarzy Sherlocka na temat jego ubrań. Wrócił do uzupełniania dokumentacji. Wiedział, że kiedy Sherlock wróci do regularnego rozwiązywania zagadek, co nastąpi już wkrótce, prawdopodobnie wróci do nudnej pracy w przychodni. Tam przynajmniej nie musiał się skupiać tak, jak w szpitalu. Oczywiście, jeśli przyznał sam przed sobą, to wcale mu tego nie brakowało. Był jednak zdziwiony tym, że Sherlock wytrzymał prawie trzy tygodnie tej rutyny. Johnowi ona nie przeszkadzała, bo pilnowanie Sherlocka stanowiło wystarczającą dawkę adrenaliny. Wystukał na telefonie:

_Czemu nie ćwiczysz na swoim płaszczu? Powinienem schować bieliznę w sejfie?_

_Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że już to zrobiłeś._

John wpatrywał się w telefon, zastanawiając się, co ten sms miał oznaczać, ale rozmyślania przerwało mu pilne wezwanie na oddział.


	3. Chapter 3

Po miesiącu John zgodził się, że powrót Sherlocka do współpracy z policją to najlepsze rozwiązanie dla nich obu. Sherlock coraz częściej budził go w nocy, jednak nie dlatego, że miał ochotę na przegrzebanie apteczki, ale żeby przedyskutować sposoby użycia sztyletu czy też konstrukcje najlepszych materiałów wybuchowych. John odetchnął z ulgą, jednocześnie współczując Lestreadowi. Jeśli nie mógł być z Sherlockiem na miejscu zbrodni, dostawał mmsy ze zdjęciami zwłok, najczęściej w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Pomimo szaleńczego tempa John czuł, jakby jego życie wreszcie wróciło na właściwe tory. Jako, że dziś kończył pracę późno, to mieli zamiar zjeść z Sherlockiem kolację w domu, o ile ten wróci ze Scotland Yardu przed północą. Jednak kiedy po wyjściu ze szpitala zauważył czarną limuzynę wiedział, że nie będzie to spokojny wieczór. Mycroft z gracją wysiadł z auta i zapinając płaszcz podszedł do Johna.

\- Widzę, że jakoś udało ci się nad nim zapanować.

\- Ty jakoś niespecjalnie panujesz nad swoją manią kontrolowania, co? – John wsunął ręce do kieszeni spodni.

\- Gdybyś spędził dzieciństwo z moim bratem, to zrozumiałbyś. Jednak póki co, wiedzie się wam całkiem nieźle? – zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- To pytanie byłoby uzasadnione, gdybyś nie kontrolował każdego naszego kroku - odburknął John.

\- Wiedziałem, że jego poświęcenie się przy powrocie do Londynu pomoże. To prawie jak romantyzm w jego wydaniu, co? - kpiąco uśmiechnął się Mycroft.

John spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

\- Jakie poświęcenie?

Przez oczy Mycrofta przemknął cień zdumienia.

\- Czyli jednak nic ci nie powiedział? Jego upośledzenie w pewnych dziedzinach życia jest wprost niewiarygodne

\- Czego mi nie powiedział? – zapytał John z naciskiem.

\- Wiadome było, że to, że Sherlock przeżył powinno dotrzeć do jak najmniejszej ilości ludzi. Początkowo, kiedy zniknął, poświęcał się rozwiązaniu siatki Moriartiego, co mu się udało. Nie mógł wtedy powrócić, gdyż nie było pewności, że niebezpieczeństwo do końca minęło. Wykonywał więc pomniejsze misję w różnych częściach Europy. Chciał wrócić już wcześniej, ale poświęciliśmy tyle czasu, aby wsiąknął w środowisko, że nie można było tego zmarnować. Sherlock wykazał się więc właściwą sobie upartością i głupotą i sprowokował bójkę z obiektami, które śledził. Wiedział, że kiedy znajdzie się w stanie zagrażającym życiu, to będziemy musieli go stamtąd zabrać, więc nie bronił się szczególnie. Ledwo zdążyliśmy gozabrać. – Mycroft zacisnął wargi w bardzo wąską linię.

John próbował powstrzymać rozszalałe myśli. Nadal nie wiedział, jak Sherlock przetrwał skok. Jednak jego idiotyczny pomysł na wymuszenie powrotu…John nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił w prawdziwość akurat tych słów Mycrofta.

\- Nie wiem skąd ten wyraz zdziwienia na twojej twarzy. – Mycroft uśmiechnął się z udawaną uprzejmością – Do rzeczy: zmniejszę stopień inwigilacji, pod warunkiem, że zobowiążesz się do informowania mnie, jeśli Sherlock wpadnie w kłopoty. Co, znając go, wydaje się nieuniknione. 

\- Szlachetne z twojej strony. – John zarzucił kaptur na głowę i ruszył przed siebie, nie zaszczyciwszy Mycrofta pożegnalnym spojrzeniem.

Powrót do domu zajął mu dłużej niż zwykle, bo taksówkę udało mu się złapać dopiero w połowie drogi. Nie był to koniec niespodzianek dzisiejszego wieczoru. Kiedy przemoczony wchodził po schodach, usłyszał, że Sherlock z kimś rozmawia. Przyspieszył, a po otwarciu drzwi roztoczył się przed nim jeden z najbardziej kuriozalnych widoków w jego życiu. Sherlock siedział w swoim fotelu, jak zawsze ubrany bez zarzutu, z miną wyrażającą uprzejme zainteresowanie. W fotelu Johna siedziała natomiast Harry i wyglądała na zadowoloną. Przed nimi, na stoliku stały dwie prawie opróżnione filiżanki z herbatą, a na talerzyku obok kruche ciasteczka.

\- Co ty tu…- zdołał wyjąkać John.

\- Och, wróciłeś wreszcie! Sherlock mówił, że będziesz późno!

\- Yy…kiedy umawialiśmy się na wizytę? – John nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie umawialiśmy się, bo ignorujesz mnie od kilku tygodni. – odpowiedziała Harry z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Nie ignoruje cię! Byłem po prostu zajęty!

\- Nie wątpię – Harry wręcz rozpromieniła się.

– Sherlock był tak miły, że pozwolił mi zaczekać u was. Rozmawialiśmy.

Głowa Johna przesuwała się z Sherlocka na Harry, usiłując znaleźć jakiś sens w tym, co widzi.

\- Rozmawialiście? – John był prawie pewny, że jego usta nadal pozostają otwarte.

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock wstając i zapinając marynarkę – Przejdę się, Molly wspominała coś o gnijącym, rozpołowionym ciele – Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że miałeś kota – spojrzał na Johna z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Ależ nie, nie musisz wychodzić! – Harry uśmiechnęła się. Sherlock szybko narzucił płaszcz, skinął z uśmiechem głową w kierunku Harriett i rzucił, zamykając drzwi: -Będę za dwie godziny.

Drzwi głucho stuknęły o futrynę. John nadal stał przy wejściu, mając na sobie kurtkę.

\- On jest wspaniały! – Harry wstała z fotela i podeszła, by go przytulić – Jak mogłeś go przede mną ukrywać? I czemu nie odzywałeś się, kiedy wrócił? Rozumiem, że teraz nie możesz się nim nacieszyć, ale…

\- Wspaniały? – John patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zdecydował się wreszcie ściągnąć kurtkę i w butach usiadł w fotelu Sherlocka. Kątem świadomości odnotował, że fotel jest jeszcze ciepły – O czym rozmawialiście?

\- Takie tam rozmowy. Zapytał mnie o nową pracę, opowiedział o kilku waszych sprawach. Jest naprawdę inteligentny i zabawny. Nie dziwie się, że go wybrałeś.

\- Poczekaj, prowadził z tobą zwyczajną rozmowę? – zapytał John. – Był niemiły?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Bardzo cieszę się, że go wreszcie poznałam.

\- Słuchaj – John splótł ręce na kolanach i spojrzał w podłogę – Bardzo cię przepraszam, że od czasu, kiedy Sherlock wrócił nie spotkałem się z tobą. Nie powinienem był ignorować twoich telefonów. Nie wiem jakie odnosisz wrażenie, ale my z Sherlockiem nie jesteśmy parą.

\- Słucham? – Harry wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną.

\- Tak, mieszkam z nim i pomagam mu, ale nie jesteśmy razem. Mówiłem to już jakiś milion razy.

Harry uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła w niego wpatrywać. Po kilku chwilach ciszy powiedziała:

\- Ok, rozumiem – nadal się uśmiechała.

\- Nie, my naprawdę nie jesteśmy parą! – John zerwał się z fotela.

\- Usiądź, spokojnie. Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę, a potem sam dasz mi znać, co sądzisz. Co robisz jutro?

\- Pracuje – odparł John zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu.

\- Wiem, ale potem?

\- Idziemy z Sherlockiem do restauracji.

\- A w weekend?

\- Nie wiem, pewnie pojawi się jakaś sprawa…

\- Którą razem rozwiążecie?

\- Słuchaj, to nie jest tak jak wygląda! Czemu wszyscy próbują mi to wmówić!

\- Bo może ci wszyscy dostrzegają to, czego ty, idioto, nie potrafisz dostrzec? – Harry przestała się uśmiechać i wcisnęła głębiej w fotel.– Nie wiem, co ty widzisz. Ale powiem ci, co ja widzę. Kiedy Sherlock zniknął, byłeś tak zdesperowany, że nawet skontaktowałeś się ze mną. Nie zaprzeczaj! – machnęła ręką, kiedy John zaczął mówić. – Nie ma czemu zaprzeczać, byłam fatalną siostrą. Ale mimo wszystko znam cię i wiem co się z tobą dzieje. Kiedy on zniknął nie byłeś w zwyczajnej żałobie po stracie przyjaciela. Ty byłeś zwyczajnie, dogłębnie zrozpaczony, tak jakbyś stracił sens życia. Sherlock wraca, swoją drogą nadal nie wiem jak się to stało…

\- Ja też – mruknął John z obrażoną miną.                    

\- …ale znowu zacząłeś być sobą! To znaczy, oczywiście to, że mnie ignorowałeś było oburzające, ale…Posłuchaj. – pochyliła się w jego stronę. – Założę się, że się tego nie spodziewałeś. Wiem, że to dla ciebie zaskoczenie. Ale już raz go straciłeś. Chcesz, żeby to się jeszcze raz stało, tym razem przez to, że nie chcesz się przed sobą przyznać?

\- Nie jestem gejem! – John czuł że robi mu się coraz bardziej gorąco. 

\- Skąd wiesz? – Harry wciąż lekko się uśmiechała.

\- Bo umawiam się z kobietami. Sypiam z kobietami! Nie zwracam uwagi na innych mężczyzn…to znaczy na mężczyzn! Nie myślę o nich, nie fantazjuje o nich!

\- Bez wątpienia do tej pory spotykałeś się z kobietami. Tylko dlaczego dotąd z żadną się nie związałeś? Nawet kiedy Sherlock zniknął?

\- Po prostu z żadną jakoś się nie ułożyło się! – John wstał szybko z fotela i przeszedł do kuchni, wstawił wodę i zaczął przygotowywać herbatę.

Harry również wolno wstała z fotela i oparła się o futrynę.

\- Ok, nie jesteś gejem. Tylko że tak się składa, że jesteś szczęśliwy tylko z Sherlockiem. Oczywiście, macie jakiś dziwny, pokręcony tryb życia, z trupami, krwią i tak dalej. Jeśli jednak nic do niego nie czujesz, to czemu z nim zamieszkałeś po jego powrocie?

\- Żeby nie ćpał! – John trzasnął kubkiem. – Sherlock ćpał, kiedy go nie było, ćpał wcześniej, gdyby nie przestał, to trafiłby na odwyk!

\- I czemu mu na to nie pozwoliłeś? – Harry oderwała się od futryny i usiadła po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Widzisz, na uzależnieniach się trochę znam. Odwyk pomógł mi dopiero, kiedy naprawdę się zakochałam i miałam dla kogo walczyć.

\- On ćpa bo się nudzi!

\- A odkąd mieszka z tobą, to zdarzyło mu się to?

John nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na krojeniu cytryny.

\- Nie twierdzę, że interesują cię inni mężczyźni. Myślę, że interesuje cię tylko jeden.

John nabrał powietrza, ale Harry podniosła rękę i spokojnie dokończyła: – Wy już jesteście parą! Mieszkacie razem, wspieracie się, tęsknicie za sobą. Spędzacie razem czas wolny. Jesteś gotowy wskoczyć za nim w ogień, jestem pewna, że on też wiele jest w stanie zrobić dla ciebie.

_Na przykład dać się pobić_ John szybko odepchnął nieproszoną myśl i skupił się na herbacie, coraz bardziej zaciskając zęby.

\- On cię rozśmiesza, wybaczasz mu, bez niego czujesz się zagubiony. Nigdy nie widziałam cię tak nieszczęśliwego jak wtedy, kiedy on zniknął. Jesteście w związku, nie ważne czy to przyjmujesz, czy nie.

\- Przecież z nim nie sypiam! Nigdy nawet się nie całowaliśmy – szczęki Johna zacisnęły się mocno.

\- Tak, to jest wasz słaby punkt. Zdecydowanie powinniście to nadrobić. – Harry podeszła do Johna, pocałowała go w policzek, a potem ruszyła po płaszcz. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem spotkamy się szybciej. Kocham cię – rzuciła, wychodząc i zostawiając Johna z dwoma kubkami świeżo zaparzonej herbaty i ogromną gonitwą myśli.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka chwil później John odebrał telefon od Lestrada, który w biegu przekazał mu szczegóły sprawy porywacza, którego właśnie ścigali z Sherlockiem. _Sherlock nie miał być u Molly?_ zdążył pomyśleć John, zanim złapał taksówkę i pojechał pod wskazany adres. Efekty były takie, jak zawsze. Porywacz został schwytany, John i Sherlock zdyszani dochodzili do siebie, a Lestrade wykrzykiwał przez telefon wskazówki dla pozostałej części pościgu. Wracali do domu na piechotę, pomimo podwiezienia zaproponowanego przez Leastrada. Wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły i bezdeszczowy.

\- Powiesz mi o co chodziło z moją siostrą? – zapytał John.

\- Nie pije, już od jakiegoś czasu. Jej zadbany wygląd wskazuje na chęć wzbudzenia zainteresowania jakiejś partnerki. Nosi soczewki kontaktowe i była bardzo zainteresowana moją osobą, nie w sensie seksualnym oczywiście. John pokręcił głową.

– Chodziło mi o tą herbatę. Czemu jej po prostu nie powiedziałeś, żeby wróciła kiedy indziej?

\- Wtedy nie dowiedziałbym się tych wszystkich szczegółów z twojego dzieciństwa - odparł Sherlock.

John czuł, że jego głowa pęka. Nie potrafił ułożyć w głowie wydarzeń z dzisiejszego dnia. Nie miał genialnego umysłu Sherlocka, jego myśli pędziły jak oszalałe, a żaden fragment nie chciał wskoczyć we właściwe miejsce. John bardzo chciał uciszyć wszystkie głosy w głowie, więc po powrocie szybko wskoczył pod prysznic i poszedł do łóżka. Po jakimś czasie obudziły go jakieś ciche, niewyraźne dźwięki. Leżał w ciemności i słuchał. Rozpoznał urywane dźwięki skrzypiec Sherlocka. Zszedł do salonu, gdzie w fotelu siedział Sherlock, co jakiś czas pobrzękując na skrzypcach. Zauważył Johna i zamachał lewą ręką.

\- Nadal nie działa.

John podszedł do niego i chwycił szybkim ruchem jego dłoń, zanim Sherlock zdążył ją schować. Badał ją bardzo delikatnie, zginając palce i wyginając ją pod różnymi kątami.

\- Zadziała – spojrzał na Sherlocka. Nadal trzymał jego dłoń, choć nie wiedział czemu.

\- Skoro tak myślisz. – Sherlock wciąż trzymał skrzypce w drugiej dłoni i patrzył na Johna.

John w końcu puścił jego rękę i odsunął się. Było to doskonałe dopełnienie dzisiejszego dnia. John, w piżamie i Sherlock, nadal w codziennych ubraniach. Sytuacja zdawała się co najmniej abstrakcyjna. Sherlock nagle szybkim ruchem odłożył skrzypce na ziemie i wstał z fotela. Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie. W pokoju było cicho, dobiegały ich tylko odgłosy z ulicy. Panował półmrok, który rozpraszała lampka przy fotelu Sherlocka. Zanim John zdołał pomyśleć zrobił mały krok do przodu, lekko wspiął się na palce i szybko musnął ustami usta Sherlocka. Ten pocałunek jest najbardziej niewinnym pocałunkiem, jaki przeżył. Całował się z wieloma kobietami, jedne z nich całowały lepiej, inne gorzej. Większość go podniecała i lubił to robić. Jednak dopiero to krótkie zetknięcie się warg sprawiło, jakby wszystko stanęło w miejscu. Przez chwilę John prawie czuje zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni. Nie słyszał głośnych odgłosów londyńskiej ulicy, w oddali nie trąbił żaden autobus. Ta chwila trwa tylko przez ułamek sekundy.Po jej upłynięciu John szybko odsunął się i przeczesał włosy palcami. Jego plan wyjścia z tego pokoju tu i teraz zatrzymał cichy głos Sherlocka:

\- A więc jednak się zdecydowałeś.

John obrócił to zdanie parę razy w myślach, a kiedy już był pewien, że się nie przesłyszał wydusił z siebie krótkie:

\- Co?

\- Jednak zdecydowałeś się to zrobić. – Sherlock wydawał się bardzo spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację.

\- A co, niby wydedukowałeś wcześniej, że to zrobię? – John czuł się tak, jakby część jego mózgu była zablokowana, więc mówienie sprawiało mu wielką trudność.

\- Teraz to było oczywiste, wcześniej prawdopodobne - powiedział Sherlock, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Uważasz, że miałem ochotę zrobić to wcześniej?!

\- Tak, kilka razy. Cztery, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Ostatnio po moim powrocie, ale wtedy walczyłeś też ze sobą, żeby mi nie przywalić.

John usiadł w fotelu z głośnym jęknięciem, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Odezwał się po dłużej chwili, głosem balansującym na granicy szaleństwa:

\- Skoro wiedziałeś, że rzekomo chce to zrobić, to czemu nie zareagowałeś?

\- Za każdym razem rezygnowałeś.

\- Sherlock!

\- A, chodzi ci pewnie o ogólną sytuację. Zawsze zaprzeczałeś, że jesteśmy parą, co dość jasno ustawiało twoje preferencje. Ponadto, swoimi dotychczasowymi randkami stwarzałeś model związku, który ci odpowiadał. Wybacz, ale nie jestem zwolennikiem romantycznych spotkań, przynoszenia kwiatów i nijakiego seksu.

\- Spotykałem się z kobietami…- powiedział cicho John.

\- Wiem, ale one nigdy nie stanowiły zagrożenia.

\- Zagrożenia? – John opuścił ręce.

\- Były co najwyżej przeciętne. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, czemu się z nimi spotykasz.

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

Sherlock obrócił się i ruszył w stronę biurka.

\- A ty?

\- Bo nie wiedziałem! – John zerwał się z fotela i zaczął spacerować dookoła niego.

Czuł się, jakby wrócił z bardzo dalekiej podróży i nie poznał miejsca, do którego wraca.

\- Miłość jest niedookreślonym konstruktem – odezwał się Sherlock. – Jest irracjonalna, ludzie pod jej wpływem zachowują się wbrew prawom logiki. Co więcej, jej zasady z jednej strony są z góry określone, a z drugiej indywidualne dla każdej osoby. Nie da się jednoznacznie określić, czym owa miłość jest ani wnioskować na temat jej składników.

John uznał, że ta odpowiedź dość jasno przestawia ich dalsze relacje. W panice pomyślał, że może jutro rano o wszystkim zapomną.

\- Wolę myśleć o tym jako systemie binarnym – dokończył Sherlock

\- Co? - zapytał ogłupiały John

\- Zero i jeden, jako zakodowane..

\- Wiem, co to jest system binarny. Uważasz, że jesteśmy jak jeden i zero? – Pokręcił głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu - Więc...wziął głęboki oddech – co z tym zrobimy?

\- Fakt, że dostrzegasz istnienie tego zjawiska w zasadzie go nie zmienia, ponieważ istniało ono już wcześniej. – Sherlock podszedł do Johna i szybko go pocałował. Był to krótki, jakby sondujący pocałunek. Jego analiza wypadła chyba pomyślnie, bo znów schylił się, tym razem po dłuższy, bardziej namiętny. John czuł się z jednej strony ogłuszony, a z drugiej pobudzony. Czuł, jakby każde zetknięcie ich ust wywoływało napięcie elektryczne w powietrzu. _Zaraz powie mi, że to niemożliwe_ pomyślał niejasno.

Sherlock zaczął go delikatnie popychać w kierunku kuchni. Nie przerywając pocałunku pokierował nim tak, że John poczuł za swoimi plecami kuchenny stół. Sherlock oderwał swoje usta od niego, podszedł do stołu i jednym bardzo szybkim ruchem zrzucił wszystko, co na nim stało. Rozległ się huk tłuczonego szkła, ale zanim John zdążył zareagować, Sherlock wrócił do niego i do całowania go. Po chwili pocałunki przeniosły się na szyję Johna, który wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Sherlock przerywał pocałunki tylko po to, by ugryźć jego skórę lub delikatnie ją possać. _Zostawi ślady_ pomyślał John mgliście.

Wszystkie myśli ulotniły się z jego głowy, kiedy Sherlock oderwał się od niego i ściągnął jego koszulkę przez głowę. John na sekundę odzyskał zdolność jasnego myślenia, dzięki czemu jedna z jego dłoni odnalazła guziki koszuli Sherlocka i zaczęła je bardzo niezdarnie rozpinać. Wsunął dłoń pod rozpięty materiał. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale fakt, że skóra Sherlocka jest tak gorąca zdziwił go. Sherlock przygwoździł go do kantu stołu, nie przestając całować jego szyi i barków. Usta Johna wydały z siebie zduszony jęk, bez kontroli ich właściciela. John mógłby przysiąc, że usta Sherlocka, które właśnie całowały jego lewe ramie ułożyły się w uśmiech. Poczuł, że całe jego ciało zareagowało na bliskość innego ciała. Ze wstydem pomyślał, że Sherlock też to poczuł, ale zanim zdążył zareagować Sherlock popchnął jego biodra w ten sposób, że John usiadł na stole. Sherlock, nie przestając go całować przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. John automatycznie zarzucił obie nogi na biodra Sherlocka tak, że teraz obejmował go nimi. Byli bardzo blisko siebie i w urywkach racjonalności John żałował, że Sherlock ma na sobie spodnie, a nie piżamę. Wrócił do rozpinania guzików koszuli Sherlocka, gniotąc ją przy tym niemiłosiernie i wreszcie udało mu się ją z niego ściągnąć. Zaczął dotykać pleców Sherlocka, co spowodowało, że na jego obojczykach przybyło śladów ust Sherlocka. Po chwili jednak Sherlock wrócił do całowania jego ust. Delikatnie ssał i przygryzał jego dolną wargę, a jedyną reakcją Johna było zaciśnięcie palców na jego plecach. Znów zaczął cicho pojękiwał, czując, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Wbił paznokcie w skórę na plecach Sherlocka, co spowodowało, że ten przerwał pocałunek, nachylił się nad uchem Johna i wyszeptał, owiewając skórę Johna ciepłym oddechem

\- Wiem. Wydedukowałem.

John owinął się jeszcze ciaśniej wokół Sherlocka i poczuł, że jego zmysły eksplodowały. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy minęła minuta czy godzina. Kiedy było po wszystkim, rozluźnił uścisk i opadł na blat stołu, pociągając za sobą Sherlocka.

\- Tu będzie niewygodnie, chodź do łóżka. – Sherlock wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Był potargany, a policzki miał zaczerwienione. John usiadł i spróbował przywołać resztki racjonalności, które, jak był pewny, gdzieś tam zostały.

\- Tak teraz będzie? Czy udamy, że nic się nie stało? Słuchaj…- John przerwał na chwilę, próbując złapać oddech – Nie chce tych wszystkich romantycznych rzeczy, które wcześniej wymieniłeś. Chce, żeby między nami było jak dawniej, tylko inaczej.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy:

\- Wiesz, że to, co powiedziałeś jest zupełnie nielogiczne?

John wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Ty naprawdę jesteś absolutnie zerojedynkowy, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?


End file.
